


Happy Birthday Miles (podfic)

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Happy Birthday Miles" by wendelah1Author's Original Summary:Mark decides to throw a surprise birthday party for his brother Miles. He thinks it's a perfect opportunity for Ma Kosti to beta test Dr. Enrique Borgos' latest product innovation: a heat stable version of the Butter-bug butter.





	Happy Birthday Miles (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Birthday, Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98073) by [wendelah1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1). 



[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KEzqG4OSnmfik499hMEpUjuTznCN5Zoz) | 7 MB | 15:11  
[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dVulNVFIOfnRiK-MF8JHP6IyVnk25dT1) | 14 MB | 15:11


End file.
